Gilraen
Gilraen the Fair was a Dúnedain of the North who lived during the Third Age. Blessed with long life like every member of her family, Gilraen was the daughter of Dírhael and Ivorwen, and a descendant of the first chieftain, Aranarth. She was also the wife of Arathorn II, and the loving mother of Aragorn who would grow up to become a ranger and the future king. Biography Early life Born in TA 2890, Gilraen was the daughter of Dírhael and Ivorwen, and the elder sister of Dorlad. A descendant of the first Chieftain Aranarth and the Númenóreans, Gilraen, including every generation of her family, were one of the Dúnedain that were blessed with long life and lived in the northern kingdom of Arnor during the late-Third Age. Gilraen was fond of sword fighting and hoped that she would learn to become a Ranger of the North, but her father would forbid it and say it many times. When her brother Dorlad was born five years later, Gilraen showed so much care and love for him as a sister, but sometimes she would end up jealous since he was given permission from his father that he would learn to fight and become a ranger. Meeting Arathorn In the year TA 2911 of the Third Age, during which the time when Sauron's power had been increasing and had settled himself in the old fortress of Dol Guldur to regather his strength, Gilraen and his family were forced to evacuate their village when Sauron sent his orcs to seek out remnants of the bloodline of Elendil and find the Ring of Barahir. As orcs were burning the village and slaying a number of helpless Dúnedain villagers while many had scattered, Gilraen's brother Dorlad, who had turned 16, defended his family until he was struck down by orcs during the attack. Gilraen and her parents were very devastated and refused to leave Dorlad's corpse for the cruel sport of the orcs and managed to escape the village with all the survivors, who were not killed in the attack, had scattered and fled to find safety. After fleeing the village with her brother's corpse, Gilraen traveled with her parents across the forest road and make their way towards Annúminas, but that was when the three were ambushed by a group of orcs that had been following their tracks for the last couple of days. When Dírhael ordered his wife and daughter to flee with their son's corpse, Gilraen and her mother refused and prefered to stay and fight against the enemy. The three were ready to fight, but their luck came when a group of Northern Rangers, led by Arathorn, arrived in time to save them. During the fight, Gilraen managed to save Arathorn's life by killing an orc that almost struck him from behind. Thanking each other, Gilraen soon learned from her father that the ranger she saved was revealed to be Isildur's heir. Much to her surprise, she and her family accompanied Arathorn to the village of Taurdal where they were given refuge and a warm welcome by Chieftain Arador. Battle of Taurdal Two years later, Gilraen was twenty-six where she spent most of her time with her two year old son. Living in Rivendell After her husband's death, Gilraen then brought her son to live in Imladris to protect him from harm as was customary with the "Heir of Isildur". She would read Aragorn a story about how she met Arathorn and the future linege of Isildur. Gilraen and Aragorn lived together at Rivendell until TA 2934, when Aragorn turned twenty and was told of his heritage by Lord Elrond. At that time also, his son met Elrond's daughter Arwen Evenstar, and two fell in love with each other. Gilraen noticed a change in her son and questioned him about it. She warned Aragorn that Elrond would not easily consent to a marriage between his only daughter and a mortal man. Gilraen feared that the line of Isildur would end, and she asked her son that it was his fate to wander in the Wild. She said no more to him of her fears and Aragorn left Rivendell to face many perils and hardships. Later in TA 2950, Aragorn and Arwen plighted their troth, and a few years later, Gilraen decided to leave Rivendell and return to her people in Eriador. She did not often see her son for he continued to journey throughout Middle-earth. Before the next spring in TA 2990, Gilraen was 100 years old until she started to grow ill from something, but was very pleased that her son came to see her one last time. Spending her moments with him, she told Aragorn that she loved him as a mother who cared and looked out for him, and believed that he will fulfill his destiny in restoring the Kingdom of the Dúnedain. She also agreed that he and Arwen were meant for each other. Her final words to Aragorn were the linnod Ónen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim, meaning "I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself". Legacy Gilraen's death was mourned by her son. Buried back in Imladris, her son would often visit his mother's grave and place flowers. Aragorn and Elrond had a conversation at a memorial to Gilraen in Rivendell. Elrond suggests that she brought Aragorn to Imladris for safety from pursuit by the forces of evil. Elrond also thinks that Gilraen believed Aragorn would not escape his fate. Her memorial features a statue along with her name and an inscription of her final words written in Tengwar. Later on, Elrond and Aragorn recite Gilraen's final words when Elrond brings the re-forged sword Andúril to Aragorn. After the War of the Ring had ended in late-TA 3001, resulting the death of the Dark Lord Sauron who terrorized the north and the destruction of the One Ring, her son fulfilled the Rangers' lifelong goal of restoring the Kingdom of the Dúnedain when he became King of the Reunited Kingdom. Appearances *''Born of Hope'' (First appearance) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Mentioned only) Category:Arnorians Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dúnedain Category:Females Category:Humans